Tail rotor blades heretofore have been provided in a variety of different specific constructions, generally with a honeycomb core to which upper and lower trailing edge skins are attached and which in turn are secured to a nose spar.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,610 (U.S. application Ser. No. 470,520 filed May 16, 1974) there is disclosed a main rotor blade system in which spanwise fiberglass bands are secured to the inner surface of the nose spar assembly to enhance the ability of the blade to withstand centrifugal forces and to prevent catastrophic conditions when the blade develops cracks in metallic portions thereof.